Lonely
by XxDracoxX
Summary: Round 2 Quidditch Contest. Based upon 'All the Lonely People' by the Beatles. Cho felt like she was only person in the world who was lonely, and her lonely soul was mended by a force of love. A force named George.


_**THIS IS ROUND TWO IN MY FANFICTION CONTEST. THE PROMPT WAS SONGS. I CHOSE 'ALL THE LONELY PEOPLE' BY THE **_**_BEATLES._**

"Not again." Cho muttered. She looked down at her arm, her canvas, and saw the metal paintbrush resting atop a book on her nightstand, the sharp point glinting in the fluorescent lighting . "I can't stop." She put down her arm, and fell backwards onto her bed. In a few minutes, after she had almost fallen into a blissful oblivion, her mother used a quick 'Alohamora' on Cho's door. "Mum. What do you want?" Cho Chang was eighteen years old, and very distant from her mother. "Can I help you?" Cho hastily pulled her long sleeves over her arms as her mother looked at her.  
"No. But Someone's here to see you." Mrs. Chang moved aside, and in strode the last person on Cho's mind. George Weasley. He had a boquet of elderberrries and roses. "I'm expecting this door to remain open."  
"Yes mum." She sighed. Cho looked straight past George, and out the window. Couples everywhere, couples everywhere she looked. They stood outside, they were happy. Cho wasn't happy. "Why are you here anyway, George?" She sighed angrily. "I have -"  
"To destroy yourself?" George quipped, raising a solitary eyebrow. "Why? What happened?"  
"You know bloody well what happened." Cho hissed. "He died. And I never meant 'I love you' since that day." She stepped closer to him. "I cried myself to sleep every night. He was the best thing that ever happened to me, and he died." She raised her voice. "Do you know what that did to me?" She was touching his chest with hers, and looking up at him. "DO YOU?"  
"Yes. Yes I do. I lost my brother, Cho." He pushed her away. "At first I thought nothing good could come from it. I was right. But then, I realized, I was miserable, but he was gone. And being a miserable git wouldn't bring him back. nothing would. I moved on."  
"Well, maybe not everyone is like you, George!" Cho screeched. "Maybe not everyone can bounce back from something traumatic as quickly as you!" The words stuck in her throat, and tears spilled freely from her eyes. "Maybe some people CARE! It's clearly not you!" Her hand was stiff, and raised above his cheek. She had _obviously _plucked a nerve. George shot his arm up, and grabbed her wrist. "Let go." Cho whispered. George shook his head. "I. Said. Let. GO!" She screamed, bringing her knee up sharply. George let go, and whimpered in pain. Cho's chocolatey brown eyes were filled with rage, as she glared at the writhing redhead. "Why are you here George?" She barked. "Why are you here?"  
"I just wanted to see you." He looked at her. "I missed you, Cho. I really missed you. Now I am seeing you, and you're so beautiful." He stood up, and Cho promptly shoved him down immediately after. "Cho-"  
"Don't start. Why me?" She put her hands on her hips, and stared at Geroge.  
"Cho, you're amazing." George stood up gingerly. Slowly, as he was inching towards her, Cho had been unconsciously rubbing her arms. George unbuttoned his long sleeved flannel jacket, and revealed a red and yellow Gryffindor Quidditch polo shirt. Cho scanned his biceps, and her eyes widened as she saw the scars adorning one arm, and one arm had 'art' etched into it. "And I do care about Fred dying. It was pretty hard on me." Cho blushed, and quickly turned away. George softly placed a hand on her shoulder. "It turned me into an artist. I guess." He laughed awkwardly. "If this could be considered art." Cho felt a jolt run through her as he touched her, and laid her hand over his. "I can draw too." Cho whispered, rolling up her sleeves. George gave her a quick hug, and left the flowers on her bed. "Don't go yet." Cho called. "I'd miss you." George smiled. A genuine smile for the first time since Fred died. The room seemed much brighter, and Cho felt a smile grow across her face. "George Weasley. How did you manage to make me hate you and love you at the same time?" Cho looked at him, and hugged him. He tilted her head up, gazing into her eyes. Cho rose up on her tiptoes, their foreheads touching. She gently touched his lips with her own, closing her eyes. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, tasting cinnamon sugar. The kiss eventually broke, and something inside Cho fixed itself. She no longer felt so alone and devoid of love. George was her beacon of light and hope. A promise of tomorrow. George saved Cho's life. "Cho. I've loved you since seventh year. For me. Fifth year Cho Chang was so distraught over Cedric, I wanted me to be the hero. Not Harry. When Harry kissed you after D.A. that day, I was there. I left my wand, and walked right in. It killed me inside, Cho. And then when he left you high and dry for Ginny, my little sister! I trusted him with a metaphorical knife, and he stabbed me in the back!" George was about to explode. "I hated the heartless son of a-" Cho ended his rant with another soft kiss, her ebony hair creating a curtain from the world, they were lost. "George." Cho said. "I never really loved Harry. He was just a fake Cedric. They were both brave and handsome and perfect. You're all of those things too, George! So how can I know if I really mean it? Merlin, I'm such an idiot!" Tears pooled in her eyes, as she reached frantically for her knife. "George give it here!"  
"No!" He blocked the way, and sat there until Cho was worn down, and she collapsed into his arms. He held her as she sobbed. Everything flooded back to Cho, in a tsunami of pain. Her regret, sorrow, grief. George was still there. George was still her beacon. George was still her rock. And he would not fall, break, or roll away. "I promise." He whispered into her hair. Her silky locks smelled like jasmine blossoms.  
"Promise what?"  
"We'll never be lonely."

Epilouge:  
Late that night, Cho and George disapparated to The Burrow, where they were welcomed with love. Ginny, Harry, George, Cho, Arthur, Molly, and Charlie were all a family. They weren't lonely. Not a bit.


End file.
